Warriors: Shadow's Myth (Postponed)
by SilverVoltage547
Summary: Wolfkit and Mistkit, kits of Dovewing and Tigerheart are brought to Shadowclan one night. As the kits grow up they need to learn to lead Shadowclan through hard times. They have their suspicions, but no way to prove them. With the dark forest gathering their forces to fight again, no cat knew that a few survived. And they're willing to do anything to win this time. (There's blood)
1. Chapter 1

Dovewing took her two kit's out of the camp, and they tumbled around, batting each others ears. They thought it was a game. Dovewing pressed into the shadow of the trees.  
"Come on kits, were going to meet your father!" Dovewing picked up the kits by their scruff and took off towards the edge of Shadowclan territory. She could make out Tigerhearts figure as she scrambled towards the border.

"Are you sure they will be okay?" Dovewing asked urgently, the two kits dangling from her jaws. Tigerheart nodded, his eyes filling with emotion. He licked her cheek, and took the kits by the scruff. Dovewing had named the silver tabby, Mistkit.

"You can name the other one." Dovewing offered, her tail drooping.

"I will," Tigerheart said and glanced at the dark grey tabby with the white underbelly and paws, and added "Wolfkit." Dovewing nodded quickly, straining her incredible senses.

"A patrol's coming! Go and raise them well!" Dovewing trembled with sadness as she saw Tigerheart disappear into the pine trees. She turned sadly, tail drooping and returned to camp before the dawn patrol found her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months later:**

It was the middle of Green-leaf and Mistkit squealed as her brother Wolfkit swung a paw at her. She ducked below it clumsily and threw herself at Wolfkit, who flattened out as she squashed him. Tigerheart, their father purred as he glimpsed his kits across camp. The queen, Ivytail was taking care of his kits, as he admitted he did not the want the real mother mentioned. Most of the clan figured it was the warrior Shrewfoot, who was recently killed in battle.

Rowanstar's muscles rippled as he scaled the tree that hung above the leaders den, and began to speak.

"Two kits have reached their sixth moon." He said. A proud purr rumbled in Tigerhearts throat as his two kits scrambled up towards their leader. Mistkit even tripped over he own legs.

"Wolfkit, step up there." Rowanstar pointed to his den, where a small path to get up was formed along the back to reach the top. Wolfkit trembled with excitement, his eyes glowing.

"Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Crowfrost. I hope Crowfrost will pass down all he knows on to you." Rowanstar recited the ceremony words, his eyes meeting Wolfpaws.

"And you, Mistkit. You are also six moons. From this day on, until you reveive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw." Rowanstar repeated. "Your mentor will be Redwillow. I hope he passes down his skills to you."

**A little bit later...**

Wolfpaw groaned as Crowfrost suggested they learn how to collect moss. He saw Mistpaw and Redwillow pad out of camp, probably for moss as well.

"It will be a valuable skill later." Crowfrost argued, as they padded through the pine trees. "Don't you want fresh moss to sleep in tonight?" He asked. Wolfpaw nodded but added

"But can't we do hunting first- or battle training?" Wolfpaw suggested. "Or explore the territory?" He said. Crowfrost shrugged.

"We could explore the territory." He agreed. The territory smelled of sap and thick, and dark shadows fell on everything. A few dappled rays of sunlight reached the forest floor, and Wolfpaw attempted to find their source. They reached the lake soon, thankful for the shade of the pines. As they emerged from the trees the sun instantly warmed their fur and Wolfpaw panted heavily.

He could hear the pattering of little feet and saw a fat shrew on a log, shoving a seed into its mouth. Crowfrost stopped and his black and white fur blended in with the shadows and the sunlight that hit the forest floor beside him. He crept forward, his paws moving so slow you wouldn't even notice. The shrew, obviously didn't- as it hopped off the log, and stumbled ito Crowfrost who slammed it down with his large paw. He killed it quickly and picked it up.

"Nice!" Wolfpaw said in awe. "Can you teach me?" He mewed.

"In time." Crowfrost flicked an ear. They started down by the lakeshore, and Crowfrost explained the different points where they went. They came to the edge of Shadowclans border, right by Riverclan and Crowfrost raised his muzzle. Wolfpaw wrinkled his nose.

"Ew! It smells like fish!" He complained, putting a paw in the air. Crowfrost touched his shoulder with his tail.

"That's because they eat fish. That's Riverclan." Crowfrost explained.

"Oh." Wolfpaw said slowly. "I should have known..." Crowfrost nodded.

"Its okay." Crowfrost said as Wolfpaw bounded up to the lakeshore.

"That must be Thunderclan!" He exclaimed, pointing with his tail at the wooded area to the left of him.

"It is. Although they have so many kittypets and rogues in there now its hardly a clan at all." Crowfrost frowned. Wolfpaw nodded slowly.

"Is it true that before Bramblestar a _kittypet_ was leader of Thunderclan?" Wolfpaw asked, eyes narrowing.

"It is." Replied Crowfrost. "Why don't we go back to camp now?"

**Mistpaw POV**

Mistpaw sighed. She hated apprentice duties , she picked her way through the moss ball she had collected with Redwillow. Her claw struck something hard, and she devided the moss to see what she had hit. A small glowing blue stone. Her eyes widened with surprise. It was so beatiful! (Its a sapphire- do not ask how it got there, idk either xD) Mistpaw set it on the ground gingerly, and turned it over with her paw. Her paw flowed across it's smooth surface and she took the gem in her teeth. Abandoning the moss ball she went to the back of the apprentice den and placed it inside the woven walls.

"What are you doing in here- I thought you were sorting through moss?" She heard Redwillows voice.

"I was... uh-" She searched for words.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked amusement shining in his eyes.

"Um... no!" Mistpaw said quickly, and she looked around wildly. "I was replacing the moss."

"I dont see new moss." Redwillow said, looking around.

"Thats because I was taking out the old moss." Mistpaw said, finding the right words. Redwillow raised an eyebrow.

"If you insist." He said, turning and padded back to the warriors den. She saw him pick a mouse out of the pile. She bounded back to her moss ball and finished sorting out the thorns and rocks. Then she replaced the bedding. She strode to the fresh-kill pile, eyeing a frog. Misypaw plucked it out with a paw and tore off the bumpy skin. She ate is rapidly, savoring the sweet, swampy flavor. (**Although, Im sure it tastes bad in rl :P) **

As she curled up for bed, she saw something in the corner of her eye. A shadow. She blinked. _I must be really tired if i'm seeing things, _she thought. She saw Wolfpaw emerge into the camp, followed by his mentor Crowfrost. Wolfpaw gorged down a fat shrew, and bolted to the apprentice den.

"How was collecting moss?" She asked him, a hint of boredness in her voice. Wolfpaw waved his tail happily.

"Actually, we saw the territory!" Wolfpaw exclaimed.

"Nice." Mistpaw grumbled. "I saw a bunch of moss." She complained and set her head between her paws.

"It's okay, you will see it soon!" Wolfpaw nudged his sisters face up. Mistpaw's face lit up a little bit and they curled up next to each other. She waited for Wolfpaw's breathing to slow before standing up and stealing a look at her gem. She must have looked at the glowing dark blue rock for a while, it was getting light out. The transparent glow and beauty of the shape and color mesmerized her mind. She shoved it back into her hiding place, and once again curled up next to her brother. She knew she needed some rest, tomorrow was going to be a busy day!


End file.
